


eve

by katakawa2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Kudos: 1





	eve

我听她说起过。

十分之一的eve来到我家中和我一起吃饭，我正处于一段恋情中的尴尬时期。和准前男友持续冷战。他和哥们通宵拼酒，而我和十分之一的eve一起吃饭。

Eve——我的十分之一的eve穿着跟我一起去商店里买的T恤，坐在我身边吃薯片。她讨厌柠檬味，把那些薯片都堆积起来。她没有洗头就过来了，头屑随着指甲抓挠飘到她黑色的外衣上，我仅剩的理智让我嫌弃地躲开她，剩余的情感部分全都变成哭诉和哀嚎。我质问她为什么那个狗男人要这么对我。十分之一的eve不住地点头。我不停地重复那个狗男人曾经对我多好现在就有多狗，十分之一的eve不停地重复别难过了这没什么大不了的别难过了别难过了。最后她抱住我，说你已经很好了。我哭着点头，说，谢谢你，十分之一——eve。

准前男友的哥们跟我说起六分之一的eve，六分之一的eve是他的女友。这也是这段四人关系中比较尴尬的一面。他问我我和准前男友到底怎么了，我摇头，在我眼中他们这些狗男人已经是一丘之貉。六分之一的eve很关心你，哥们说，你男朋友……也不是那么过分的人，他肯定也很愧疚。他话音刚落，六分之一的eve从房间里跑出来叫着我的名字。在室内，她穿着一条漂亮的黑色连衣裙，头发仔细地挽起，有一股淡淡的柠檬洗发水的香味。六分之一的eve见到我，染上樱桃色的嘴唇勾出一个微笑。你眼睛肿了，她说，等一下人家给你拿人家新买的那个，小红书上看到的……她说着又跑回去。你看吧，她很关心你。准前男友的哥们这样跟我说起六分之一的eve。

我的眼睛还是没有好。也许这和彻夜的哭泣没有关系，我眼睛不好其实指的是我的“眼力见儿”不好。因为我去老板的办公室的时候，刚好看到他在斥骂十四分之一的eve。十四分之一的eve是他的秘书。低头垂手，把自己包裹在严丝合缝的西装裙里。我进门时刚好赶上老板问候她十八代祖宗的结尾。他招手，十四分之一的eve便过去，他一边说话，一边将手伸向她。我极没眼力见地进门，拿新的合同给他看。他扫了我一眼，那眼神刺着我的视网膜，我不确定十四分之一的eve是不是向我投来了感激的微笑，因为我的眼睛还是没有好。

我和十分之一的eve经常约着出去玩。出发去商场之前，她说要去她父亲那边一趟。我们照例去医院，五十三分之一的eve推开病房的门，我跟她进去，看着在床上的她父亲。床边坐着的女人原本正在玩手机。五十三分之一的eve掏出一叠钱，女人便站起来，随口说了句好孩子，阿姨替你爸谢谢你。又说你这么大老远跑来一趟干什么呢，现在都用微信了。最后说，上次那事儿替你弟弟问的怎么样了？五十三分之一的eve含糊了几句，我拉着她出门。我说我们去商场吧。十分之一的eve点头。我们最喜欢去的其实是商场里的甜品店，即使我们经常约着出去玩。

在商店，我想给她的猫买一件礼物。二分之一的eve养了一只漂亮的黑猫。我好几次嘲笑她说，你活的就像网红女人一样。二分之一的eve没有给猫起名字。我最喜欢闲暇的时候去她的家里占便宜玩猫。有一天我走的时候忘了拿东西，折回来看到二分之一的eve抱着那只猫，我只看到一个哭泣的背影。当我走到她面前的时候她又是十分之一的eve了。那只猫后来有一天毫无征兆地逃走了，就在两周以前——哦，我忘了这件事了，那只猫已经跑了，我却还想给她的猫买一件礼物。

电话在我们坐下的时候响起。我摆弄着面前的冰淇淋，听三分之一的eve打电话。那边显然是她的母亲。我见过，一个看起来能够完美地处理好一切的女人。电话那头问三分之一的eve最近到底怎么了。三分之一的eve一开始重复着说自己已经说过了，最后变成一连串含糊不清的没什么，不重要，都是小事。电话那头传来爽朗的笑声，我都说了，都不是什么大事，你只要坚强，一定能克服的，加油！——我都差点在后面接一句奥利给。三分之一的eve的妈妈简直像一个热情的演讲家。我小心地提出这个观点。十分之一的eve点点头。电话在我们离开的时候结束。

百分之一的eve去买了单。我们结束了一天的热闹决定回家。在楼下看到奶茶店，她又挪不动脚了。你要不要喝？十分之一的eve问我。你自己喝啦我不行了。我摆手。于是百分之一的eve张口问店员要了一杯满打满算的豪华奶茶。我以前吐槽说这种奶茶拿在手里重的像举铁。她在等候，我在路边抽烟，这时候准前男友的电话打来了。我接通，跟他聊完。十分之一的eve回头问我，是谁。八分之一的我说广告。我把手机背在身后，删掉了前男友的联系方式。店员说奶茶好了，百分之一的eve去买了单。

我和十分之一的eve说再见。她回了家。我没有什么力气用来哭，直接躺在床上睡了过去。第二天我去上班，老板问我十四分之一的eve为什么还没来。他愤怒地抱怨说打电话她也不接。你们昨天干嘛去了。他问我。我没回话，只是想着昨天最后，十分之一的eve和我说再见。

eve躺在浴缸里面，穿着我们一起去买的T恤。我进门踢到了黑猫早就空了的猫窝。我扑到浴缸旁边，身后跟着她的母亲，男友，还有警察。我们呼唤着各自的eve，没有一个eve回应我们的声音。她们整齐地躺在浴缸里面。

我突然想起来，她告诉过我她的名字的含义，eve这类名字正着倒着都是一样的写法。她一边说一边写下来。她说那是一种永无止境的循环的痛苦。这件事，我突然想起来了。

我听她说起过。

end


End file.
